


Out of Love

by cascountsdeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Sad, dean is struggle, idk - Freeform, is this a blurb?, once again i suck at tags, spare kudos?, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountsdeansfreckles/pseuds/cascountsdeansfreckles
Summary: Oh, when did you fall out of love?Out of love.Oh, when did you run out of love for me?





	Out of Love

**Author's Note:**

> as always plz drop a comment for me if there is any egregious grammar or spelling mistake i wrote this in ten minutes after the dialogue popped into my head.

Dean clings tighter to Castiel, praying to anybody listening for the sickening emptiness in his chest to fade into some kind of emotion. Even pain would be better than this.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” he whispers, the words running into Castiel's shoulder where his mouth is pressed, but he knows the angel heard him. There’s a moment of silence, and the pit in Dean’s stomach only grows as each second ticks by without a response. Finally, Castiel pulls away from him and they’re face to face. Green eyes meet blue, and his breathing shakes. Nothing, no ghost or vamp or friggin’ demon, has ever made his heart beat as quick or as hard as the look in Castiel’s eyes.

They’re open and vulnerable, like they always are in moments like this. Dean can see right through to the pain and reservation and doubt. He very suddenly doesn’t want a response at all. But he gets one. 

“Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?”


End file.
